


Rainy Days

by the_river_person



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Rainy day fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_river_person/pseuds/the_river_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is stuck at school while it pours, but Isabel has an umbrella!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from a hiatus! And I've brought fluff! Paranatural Fluff! Rejoice!

Max raised his hand out and felt the rain prickle his fingers. Rain was uncommon in Mayview. But coincidentally, it had begun to rain just as he was about to leave school. This kind of luck was unsurprising.

He was stranded at the school’s front entrance, standing beneath the overhang. The sky itself was a jet gray and streaked with deep black undercasts. The rain did not pour, but it steadily came down onto Mayview. A tadpole-like spirit swam in the sky above him while tiny gremlin spirits danced in the puddles before him. It seemed that the rain did not bother them.

Max knew even if he ran home through the rain, it would soak him. He really wished he had gone home with Isaac through Doorman, but at the time he was too stubborn and prideful to do so. After careful consideration, he determined the only option left was to wait out the storm, hoping it would pass or at least die down eventually.

Time passed, but the rainstorm did not.

Now, Max was sprawled across the cement ground, moaning in boredom and frustration. Ever since he got to Mayview, he was seemingly plagued with misfortune. One gremlin spirit had even climbed atop him, and danced victoriously on his stomach. Max was too gloomy to fling him off.

The gremlin, feeling bold, waddled towards his face and stuck his tongue out at him. Max met the spirit with a bitter face.

“Looks like someone got a new friend!”

Isabel stood before Max, peering down at the two of them. She wore a red raincoat and had pulled her hair into a ponytail. Her new umbrella rested on one shoulder, releasing small wisps of red spectral energy into the sky.

Max sighed, “Just leave me to wither Isabel. Or better yet, join this spirit in taunting me.”

Isabel rolled her eyes and punted the spirit off of Max’s stomach. It soared 5 feet before crashing face first into a puddle. Max watched the gremlin fly with a mixture of surprise and slight worry, but suddenly found himself being yanked upwards by Isabel. Now on his feet, Max shot Isabel the same look of irritation he gave the gremlin, but she only smiled in response.

“I can take you to your house if you’d like. If we huddle together, my umbrella can cover us both.”

Max scoffed, “I am perfectly capable of walking myself home Ms. Guerra. Observe.” He proceeded to take ten steps out into the street and turned back to face her. Dramatically, he motioned at himself, indicating he was fine.

Seconds later, thunder cracked and a subsequent downpour soaked Max. He looked up towards the sky, dumfounded. Never in his life was he more convinced everything was against him.

Isabel called out to Max, “You sure?”

“Yes.” he retorted back with anger. He turned to head home, only for a strong gust of wind to knock him back onto his butt.

He sat stunned on the cement momentarily. Slowly, he tucked his hood over his head and accepted his fate. Wet. Tired. Overly dramatic.

Isabel, under the safety of her umbrella, strolled over to Max smiling. In one quick swoop, she single handedly gripped the back of his hoodie and brought him onto his feet. Max refused to acknowledge her smug face. Isabel saw this but still slapped his shoulder encouragingly, making a loud squish sound on Max’s wet hoodie.

Taking his hand, Isabel guided Max through the jungle of suburbs. They weaved through the masses of ghostly figures who idled beneath the rain. The ghosts were raising their hands towards the sky, trying to grasp and touch the rain as it fell. It phased straight through them. 

Isabel watched the ghosts, “The older spirits tell me that is the hardest thing about being ghosts. Without any kind of vessel, the spirits cannot manipulate or let alone interact with the world around them. Until they truly pass on, they will forever be stuck between a state of existence and true irrelevance—living without really living.”

Max decided that reality alone was more terrifying than the ghosts themselves.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Max’s house. The convenience store’s neon sign glowed a bright red in the dark, cloudy evening.

Max walked past Isabel and onto the porch of the store. He paused abruptly. Isabel saw his face clouded with sudden thought. Max was staring down at his feet.

“Um, thanks again or whatever. See you tomorrow.” 

He rushed inside, not letting her respond. 

She watched him walk inside through the aisles of junk food and candy, past the counter where his dad worked. His father greeted him and followed him up the stairs, probably badgering him about where he had been and why it took him so long. He had made such a nice dinner, and now it was so cold!  
Isabel chuckled to herself and took off. She wandered down the street towards her house, stopping to pet a cat spirit that huddled under a mailbox.

On Mayview’s horizon, the sun started to come out.


End file.
